Star Trek: Warship Voyager
Voyager (N.X.T.-74656-1202) is a Defiant Class Warship commissioned on November 1, 2371 as an Prototype Science, Exploratory, and Heavy Defences Warship. Commissioned by the Imperial Federation of United Worlds in order to explore the Delta Quadrant for new technologies and possible integration of new hostile species to be used as War Drones for the Federation. Voyager was sent to the area known as the Badlands at the edge of the Gamma Quadrant with the permission of the Cardassian/Bajorian Alliance with the military escort of Intendant Kira Nerys. At the very border of the celestial wasteland Voyager activated its internal Caretaker Array which created an Massive Displacement Wave which launched Voyager 70,000 light years into the Delta Quadrant. This article and all of its linked pages will further explore and explain the universe of Warship Voyager. Ships Specifications *Crew Complement: 300 soldiers (however due to the use of Defense, Medical, Maintenance, and Extra-Vehicular Holo-Drones the ship only requires a Command Crew of 8) *Main Ships Power Source: Omega Molecule Energy Core. *2ndary (Emergency) Ships Power Source: Dilithium Crystal powered Matter/Anti-Matter Battery Generators Ships Sections Standard These are the various ship sections that are standard on all Imperial Warships: *1 Command (Forward) Section *2 StarDrive (Rear) Sections *Combat Command Core (Command Battle Bridge) *Virtual Astrometric Drive Core (Helm/StarDrive Bridge) *Command Barracks (Command Crew quarters) (located in the Forward section). *Combat (Crewman) Barracks (located in Rear section) however in Voyagers case all combat barracks were converted into new science and weapons sections except for a few for emergency purposes. *Various Black Box Sections for protecting the various high priority ship systems and crew (see lower sections) *Propulsion Section *Main Ships Command Holo-Computer Core Special These are the special sections that have been added to Voyager for science and defense purposes. Main Science Sections *Combat Medical Sciences Lab *Central Combat Research and Development Lab *Main Exploratory Sciences Core *Special Sciences Section Main Defense/Offensive Sections *Main Weapons Core *Port And Starboard Main Holo-Fighter Emitters *Ships (Hull Wide) Tactical Holo-Ship Emitter Grid Deck Plan =Crew= Command Crew *Captain: Katherine Ann Janeway (Human) *Command Core Hologram: Voyager 1 *Command Medical Hologram: Command Medical Holographic Program AV-12 Diagnostic and Surgical Subroutine Omega 1223 *Aenar Class Helmsman: Vlidassian Drod (Andorian) *Chief Security and Tactical Officer: B'Elanna Torres (Klingon) *Chief Combat Medical Officer: Kes (Illari) *Chief Cybernetics Officer: Sara Uliaia (Human) *Exo-Cosmologist and Biologist: Q (Female) Combat Crew (Standard Crewman Holo-Drones) (The reason for so many extra Standard and Special Drones is for standard, Emergency, and planetary evacuation purposes.) *1.500 Imperial Combat Maintence Drones (Basic Crewman Drones) *1,000 AV-X Basic Science Exploratory Drones *500 Angel Combat Medical Assistance Holo-Drones (Basic Nurse Medical Drones) Heavy Combat Crew (Special Crewman Holo-Drones) *900 Special Heavy Maintenance Drones *400 Saraphim Combat Medical Assistance Holo-Drones (Special Nurse and 2ndary Doctor Medical Drones) =Technical Data= Main Weapons Systems (both Defensive and Offensive) *500 Alpha/Delta Class Defense Security (Tactical Security Holo-Drones) *4 Forward and Aft Heavy Phaser Arrays *25 Pulse Phaser Banks *4 Mega-Phaser turrets *30 Photonic Torpedo Torpedo launcher *15 Quantum torpedo Generators *5 Holographic Smart Torpedo Emitters *1 Sub-Atomic Sub-Zero (Freeze) Beam Cannon *4 Photonic Cannon Arrays (instead of 1 basic array equipped on most Imperial Warships) Special Weapons Systems *Command Weapons Defence Hologram: Main Weapons Defence Holographic Program AX-1270 *Command BORG Bio-Mechanical Weapons Core: Seven Of Nine *1,500 Delta Phoenix Hazard Holographic Tactical Heavy Combat Holo-Drones (Imperial Holo-Marines) *100 AM-2432 Strategic Multiple Independent Holographic Offensive Tactical Strike Drones (Tactical Holo-Ships) *36 AF-42 Celestial Tactical Fighters (Fighter Shuttles) *500 AD-86 Delta Multiple Independent Holographic Defensive/Offensive Tactical Strike Drones (From Command to Scout Classes) (Tactical Holo-Fighters) *25 A26-11 Omega Heavy Sensor Offensive/Defensive Units (Heavy Assault Probes) *120 D27-12 Alpha Light Sensor Offensive/Defensive Units {Light Assault Probes) Main Defense Systems *Emergency Multiphasic Shield System *A triple armored Tritanium hull *1 Heavy Particle Shield system Special Defense Systems *A liquid Regenerative NanoMetal Exo-Shield system *1 Corbomite Action/Reaction generator unit Emergency Omega Systems These are the systems only to be used as either as a form of Evacuation or Last Resort Weapons system. *1,000 A-7 Omega Light Fighter Assault Evac Pods (High Combat Escape Pods) *Omega Annihilation Unit Advanced Technical Specifications Main Article: N.X.T. Voyager 74656-1202 (Technical Infomation) Warship Voyager